The Servant, The Princess and The Evil Prince
by Surreal Dispute
Summary: In fairytales, the princess eventually gets married to a rightful knight-in-a-shining-armor prince & ends up happily ever after. But what if the prince is neither wearing the shining armor nor having the nobility to be called ‘rightful prince’?GilxAdaxVin


**A/N:** Pochi desu! My first FF for Pandora Hearts! Might contain some OOC's. Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything attributed to Pandora Hearts. (And if I do, I might have written a separate story for Gil x Ada x Vncent. Tee-hee. )

**Summary:** In a fairytale, the princess eventually gets married to a rightful knight-in-a-shining-armor/the prince. Later, ends up happily ever after. But what if the prince is neither wearing the shining armor nor having the nobility to be called 'rightful prince'? [Gil x Ada x Vince]

…

..

.

**The Servant, the Princess, and the Evil Prince **

……

…**..**

Chapter 1: The Rose Ball

….

…

..

.…

..

.

_Rose Ball_- the vast hall of the Vessalius House, which seemed to be a plain, white, and ordinary hall except for its abnormal expanse and the grand staircase, was miraculously transformed into a five star hotel balcony. Wherever guests glance at, the striking luxury painted by the vivid color red leaped into their eyes. The sparkling elegance of the noticeable garlands that incredibly looked brand new, but antique by nature, quenched their thirst for materialistic desires. The expensive wines and the gourmet rated foods exceeded much the expectations of those present. But those didn't match the aesthetics of the real pearl of the ball. Everyone halted on what they were doing when the chimes rang, signaling the grand entrance of the maiden of mystical beauty, the daughter of Duke Vessalius – Ada Vessalius.

Wearing the most elegant gown designed with unmeasured ruffles and flowery brooches, her beauty astounded everyone present in the hall. From the unparalleled diamond tiara – of whose worth is hundreds of mountains - down to her heels bejeweled with rubies of various sizes and shapes. Amidst her goddess features, what corrupted their attention most was her angelic smile.

Envied by the hundreds of noble gentlemen and desired by fleets of young maiden, was her escort, Oz Vessalius, the rightful heir of the Vessalius house. He, together with his younger sister, coursed down the grand staircase nobly, which intensified the jealousy atmosphere at the ball. When the course reached its end, the noble prince dignifiedly raised the honorable golden sword. The hall bowed as soon as the raised blade glistened admirably. Thus, he yelled, "_Ada of Vessalius House, with the power vested on me by one of the Duke Houses, Vessalius, I shall proclaim thou a Legal member of the Vessalius House! May the glorious lineage of the house continues thwarts the end of your last breath and through the last drop of your blood. Glory to the Vessalius Family_!"

With formalities ended, the melodious ball resumed. While symphonies of brilliant tunes were started to be played, dozens of couples rolled in the dance floor. Everyone's faces were filled with unparalleled smiles – paradoxical to what the celebrant feels.

She was the reddest of all roses; the light that sparkled most; the beauty that surpassed the queens and princesses of the night- but she was the most gorgeous wall flower of all.

Everyone were indeed, captivated by her unmatched beauty. Everyone treated her like the most fragile brilliance of all. Thus, everyone restrains themselves from dancing with her, preferably because they felt the great gap and inferiority amongst them. _"She is fragile." "She is of great royalty than me!" "I can never dance with such beauty!"_

Behind the amiable eyes of the mob resides 'admiration'. ONLY ADMIRATION.

The meaningful stare and murmurs bugged Ada. It kept tormenting her. _"This is why I hate parties and gatherings. No one would even dare to approach me… No one… no one!"_ She yelled to herself as she swiftly brushed along the grandiose aisle of the ball after feeling _'out of place_' in her own ball.

She kept running.

Running.

Running.

…

..

.

Ran, until she breathed hard and saw herself before an old and weed-filled balcony where black roses abundantly grew. She stared at the dread scenery with eyes filled with amazement and satisfaction. "This is my place," she uttered with great fulfillment. She had the passion for magic and occult. That's why she picked black roses as her favorite flower, and black as her favorite color. "I didn't know that black flowers grow in our palace. If only I have discovered this earlier, I might have picked this as my ball's theme, instead of the blood colored roses," she sighed as she walked nearer the roses and examined the plant. Its stem was absolutely thick and thorny, that she realized that she need a sharp scissor to cut the stem.

"Perhaps, I should get a sciss-"

She halted. She surprisingly saw a scissors lying down on the cold ground.

"Lucky! I'm going to-"

But she paused once more. Beside the scissors was a hand, with skin as white as snow. She gulped. _"Perhaps, he's a kidnapper?! Or maybe… a lax waiter? But his skin is too white for those dirty jobs,"_ she thought. Then, she tried to examine the whole arm… Very white. His hands. Cold but still shows some signs of life. His attire. Seems like a Noble. "_But why should a noble loaf around this area?"_ She asked herself. She placed her face closer to that man's face to identify who he could be. But the man suddenly opened his eyes. Surprised that there was a women before him, he pushed her away. Ada, in great surprise, fell on the ground and got herself wounded by the thorny black roses_. "Ouch,"_ she expressed. _"Tssk. What are you doing here at the first place?"_ the white man asked as he offered Ada his hand. Ada gulped as she took his hand to stand. _"U- U- Umm, I- I- I- I escaped from the ball…"_ She mumbled. _"W- W- Won't your reason be the same as mine?"_ She continued. _"Heh. So there still exists a noble that abhors gatherings,"_ he said with an annoying tone.

"_A Noble? He thinks that I'm just a noble?"_ Ada said at the back of her mind as she continued staring blakly at the man's face.

The man sensed Ada's blank stare and caused him awe_. "I hate her. I hate noble like her. IT creeps me,"_ he said to himself as he let go of her tight grasp.

"_Now that someone discovered this place, I shall take my leave and venture for another spot,"_ he stated as he passed around her and exited the balcony.

"_W-W- Wait!"_ Ada shouted. She run towards him and asked, _"C- C- Can I have y-y-y-your name?"_

"_Annoying. Annoying,"_ he said to himself after hearing her request.

"_Kuro,"_ he said as he paced faster and left the balcony completely.

…

..

.

Left alone, Ada felt an abnormal throbbing of her heart. It was her first time feeling this way.

"_He is so…mysterious, but at the same time…cool. A noble…I wonder? He looks more of a male witch… HUWAAAH! Perhaps, he is a vampire?! Or probably he is a werewolf?! Ahhh- I can't believe that I had a few words with a mythical creature!" _She hysterically blabbered.

"_But something….really caught me. His eyes. Though it's somewhat dark, I'm sure that his eyes…shimmered like ruby and gold,"_ she calmly uttered.

She was about to think more about him when-

"_Ada-sama!"_ a male voice screeched.

"_Y- Yes! Who is it-"_

"_Ada-sama! W- W- Why are you here...?"_

"_Oh, if it is Gilbert-san! You got me startled_," she sighed.

"_Haha. Well, listen Gilbert-san, I was on a crucial meeting with a mythical beast, when you suddenly barged in~ Now, he's completely gone. Do you know what that means?" _She pouted.

"_A- A- A- Ah, I'm so sorry, Ada-sama! Perhaps, were you hurt by that beast?" _he said as he examined Ada.

"_Don't stare at me like that, you look like a pervert," _she exclaimed. Realizing that Gilbert had his whole face turn red, she giggled and said, "I really like you…Gil."

"_W- W- Whaat?"_ he surprisingly asked and seemed to faint already.

Ada continued to giggle as she saw how red and red Gil's face turn. Then, she paused and said, _"…as a friend, of course!"_

Consequently, she placed her right hand in Gil's right hand and instructed to accompany her back to the hall. There, Gil saw blood stains on her hand.

"_Ada-sama, what happened to your hand?"_

"_Oh, nothing.. nothing really. I just touched the rose-"_

But before Ada could finish explaining things, Gil loosened his ribbon tie and covered Ada's wound with the lace. While Gil is treating on her wound, Ada stared at Gil's worried face and suddenly remembered the man she previously met.

"_There, it's finished-"_

Gilbert felt the blank stare of Ada, which fossilized him. His heart unstoppably throbs. It seemed as though his heart would thump out of his chest in no time. He was petrified. He nearly felt that he was in heaven. He was-

"_Oh, Gilbert-san! Sorry, sorry. I suddenly remembered something while I was looking at you,"_ Ada confessed.

"_My, My! Ada was really staring at me~ But- what would she remember?"_ this defrost him from his deep thoughts.

"_A- A- Ada-sama, let's go." _Octopus haired said as he turned his sight away –else, he might have fainted-.

Ada was about to leave as well, when she saw the scissors.

"_Oh my, Kuro-san must have not noticed that he left his scissors,"_ she said to herself as she picked it up and rushed to where her servant was.

"Sorry for waiting. Let's go back, Gilbert-san!"

END.

* * *

**Footnotes:** Not much of a development, but in later chapters, there SHALL be. ^_^

R&R if you please. Thanks!

–_POCHI-CHIN_.


End file.
